Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Microscopy Facility has served the Cancer Center members since 1973. Dr. Gerd Maul, a renowned electron microscopist, directed the facility for 29 years and was succeeded in 2002 by Dr. Ellen Heber-Katz, a senior immunologist and regeneration researcher with a major interest in imaging technologies. Dr. Heber-Katz has recently recruited as Facility Manager, Mr. James Hayden, a Registered Biological Photographer with vast experience in state-of-the-art instrumentation. The emphasis of the Microscopy Facility has evolved with the rapid advances in microscopic technologies. During the initial years the major focus was on electron microscopy; and more recently, confocal, wide field, and laser capture microscopes were added to serve the growing needs of the Cancer Center investigators. In the current funding period, more than $500,000 was committed by the Institute for new instrumentation. The facility currently offers the following services: Widefield microscopy, utilizing techniques in brightfield, fluorescence, darkfield, and differential interference contrasts; Confocal microscopy using a new state-of-the-art Leica TCS SP2 confocal system; Laser capture microscopy to isolate tissue from sections for use in DNA, RNA and protein analyses; Electron microscopy with a Phillips CM100 electron microscope; Image analysis and special image capture techniques for specialized needs; and Training and consultation for all members of the Cancer Center. For the coming funding period we expect to broaden the services of facility with major institutional commitment to offer: Live cell imaging; In vivo imaging of small laboratory animals; and Photomacrography; and Upgraded instrumentation for imaging and Laser Capture Microscopy.